Lust
by leoraiismylife
Summary: Raphael has had strange urges towards Leo, his brother, but managed to keep them hidden away. One night he loses control and gives in to his body, a decision that will change everything... RaphxLeo and Leorai heavy. Tcest warning. Strong sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

_"Just like that."_

Raphael never meant for this to happen. It started off simple; **innocent**. He would notice little things like how much Leo's eyes sparkled, especially when talking about stupid Space Heroes, or his ability to always know what Raph was thinking and just what to say to him. Leo just _got_ Raph in so many ways no one else did.

 _"I'm gonna make you scream."_

Then things got worse... Like the day they were training and Raph's eyes connected with Leo's legs: the muscles contracting with every motion, sweat dripping off them. The sight was strangely alluring to Raphael and he couldn't stop staring. His breath began to get deeper, his lids heavy, and his insides were tightening. And he got **fucking hard**. The only thing he could think about was sticking his penis and Leo's ass.. his brother. _Oh God why_.

 _"F-fuck. Ohh yes Leo. Yes."_

If only he could say he was imagining it now. He hated this. Hated that he found some sort of lust for his _brother_. For so long he hid the feelings, masked them with his aggression towards Leonardo, afraid that one day he'd run out of control and- _fuck_. Today was the day. The day he gave in to the darkness inside him. And of course it _had_ to feel so fucking **good**.

"Goodnight everyone." Leo smiled as he shut his door and sighed. It had been a _long_ day. Training was getting more intense and Splinter kept seeming to expect so much from his oldest son; a burden Leo knew he had to carry, but sometimes wished he could shove it on to one of the others for a little while.

Reaching his arms up, he stretched and felt the soothing sensation all through is body. A yawn escaped his lips and he ripped his mask off, eager to finally lie down in bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor and finding himself subconsciously counting all the marks on the ground. An impossible task he found he forced himself to try to complete countless times; which only ended in him becoming physically angry and needing to meditate. Though plenty of things did that to him: his brothers, the lack of justice in the world, not having tea in the house, those urges he tried so hard to stop. The urge to touch, to kiss, to- **no.** He needed to push those thoughts away. He would never be able to kiss someone, to have someone love him, not when he looked like this. It was a pointless dream that needed to leave his mind before he hurt himself more wishing that she would-

 _No Leo stop_. No matter how hard he tried she'd always enter his thoughts again. What was it about that girl that enticed him so much. That made her show up in his dreams, and enter his thoughts regardless of what he was thinking of before. She always forced her way into his mind. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, hoping he'd be able to stop thinking long enough to actually get some sleep. Another yawn leaving his mouth, he leaned back and laid in his bed, closing his and trying to focus on his breathing. _One, two, three_. He began to count. But it was no use, she found her way into his mind with ease. _Dammit Karai_. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her.

Leo felt someone nudge his arm and slowly opened his eyes... it was still night. _Why are they waking me up in the middle of the night? This better not be some stupid training exercise._

"Leo?" It was Raph. _Grrrreat._

"What do you want?" Leo breathed out in a half whisper. The words were laced in more attitude than probably necessary, but Leo was too tired to care. "This better be important."

"I-I just-" Raph's words came out in a softness that was unfamiliar to his voice and Leo was immediately alarmed. He began to sit up, staring at Raph to try to see if he could figure out whatever the hell was wrong with him.

"Raph?" Leo questioned and Raph's finger slowly brushed up and down Leo's arm. His eyes glanced over to Raph's hand, his head staying in the same place. Goosebumps began to paint themselves all over Leo's body. The motion was oddly satisfying, but he couldn't help but wonder why **Raph** would ever be touching him like this. It was-

His lips connected with Leo's in a split second and he had no time to react. _What the fuck?_ Leo tried to pull away, but Raph wrapped his arm around Leo, pulling him in towards him. His tongue forced his way into Leo's mouth and began to explore every inch of it. The kiss was filled with lust, need, _desire_. It felt desperate in a sense, but also very longing. As if it had been wanted for a long time. Leo knew in his mind what was going on was wrong and needed to stop, but his body seemed to enjoy the motion, his mouth beginning to kiss back and his penis hardening with every flick of Raph's tongue. **Raph.** This was Raph he was kissing. The sudden realization was enough to take him out of his trance and let his mind win.

He pulled back quickly, pushing Raph away with all the strength he had. Raphael gazed up at Leo with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Raph. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Just shut up Leo. You don't understand." Raph spoke with more anger than Leo realized he must've been feeling. What was wrong with him?

"Why are you so mad right now? What did I do?" Leo asked, the anger building up inside him. How dare Raph come into his room, passionately kiss him, and then get _mad_ at _him_ for making them stop.

"Just-just-" Raph began to walk closer to Leo, his fingertip grazing his skin again. Why did that have to be his weakness?

Slower this time, Raph pulled on Leo's arm so his body pressed against his own. Seeing the protest in Leo's eyes, he pressed his lips against his before he could say anything. Leo felt his length ache in his shell as it pleaded to be released. He knew he shouldn't, but Raph was too quick and pulled it out for him. Before Leo could say no he placed his penis into his mouth and suddenly Leo was filled with electricity. An 'ahh' escaped his lips as his mind, for once in his life, stopped wandering. And all he could do was sit there and think about how wonderful that felt. Grabbing on to Raph's head, he knew his orgasm was coming soon.

"I'm gonna- I'm"

"Oh no you don't. Not yet." Raph's voice was rough and demanding and sent shivers through Leo's body.

 _This needs to stop_.

Raph came behind Leonardo and slowly found his way inside him. Leo immediately tensed up, the feeling unpleasant and he began to shake his head; words not being an option at the moment.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too much." Raph spoke almost tenderly to Leo, and it was a sound he both loved and hated.

 _I need to tell him to stop._

Raph started to thrust in to him and Leo felt so many new sensations. It hurt like hell. But yet he also kinda liked it. He felt Raph's thick cock exit and enter his ass and the thought of it was strangely... hot. Leo's hips began to move with Raph, and Leo heard an approving moan leave his brother's lips.

"Just like that." He breathed out and Leo couldn't help but agree. They started to move faster and he could feel Raph's body tremble. Feeling Raph's hot, heavy breaths against his neck made more goosebumps appear and he couldn't think straight anymore.

"I'm gonna make you scream." Raph whispered in his ear and a whimper left Leo's lips. Faster. He moved much faster and thrusted even _harder_.

"Ahh- ahh" Was all Leo could say and Raph let out a single laugh. Suddenly the room was filled with heavier breaths as they both neared their orgasm. Raph's hand placed itself on Leo's penis and began to move up and down, much like how Leo had done to himself, but this way felt _so much better_.

"F-fuck. Ohh yes Leo. Yes." Raph shouted and suddenly his cum squirted out and filled Leo. It felt warm.

They both laid there in silence, neither one brave enough to say anything and both unsure exactly what the right thing to say was. Raphael ended up leaving quietly and Leo pulled himself back in to bed. This would become a nightly routine, one that they both never planned but just simply knew would happen. Leo still didn't think it should, and Raph still felt ashamed by his feelings towards his brother, but every night they continued anyway. A terrible, disgusting secret that they hoped would _stay_ a secret forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the kind messages! I will try to be updating this fic at _least_ once a week. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Delivery for April O'Neil!" Casey knocked on her window and his grin was so wide, it illuminated the darkness of the night. Seeing her silhouette coming towards the window, he brushed a hand through his greasy hair trying to make himself look at least decent for his girlfriend.

April opened the window and her eyes immediately shot towards the picnic basket in her boyfriend's hand. She noticed the little yellow rose he was holding in his other hand and his unusually _nice_ appearance. The toothless hockey player wasn't one to get dressed up and as far as other people's standards he still looked like a mess' but for Casey, this was huge.

"Look at you! You showered!" She smiled playfully.

"Well it is a special occasion." He said coolly. "May I?"

He followed her in to her room, carefully stepping over the books she had strewn about the floor. April walked over towards her nightstand, chucking the drawings she had placed there before so that she could turn the light on. As studious as she was, April was not the most organized of people. A flaw of hers Casey had said he loved. The night he said that was the night she realized she was in love with the weirdo. She had been trying to find a book under all the mess and was getting super angry with herself. Casey was just laughing his ass off.

 _"That's one of my favorite traits of yours." He spoke through the giggles._

 _"What is?"_

 _"Your disorganization."_

 _April's eyes went wide._

 _"Why in the world is that your favorite trait of mine? It's so annoying!"_

 _"Because you're just so perfect in every way the fact that you have a trait that's considered 'bad' is fucking adorable."_

And in that moment she realized, she was the luckiest girl in the world. She realized how much Casey meant to her, and how much she truly **loved** him. It was also the night they finally gave each other every piece of themselves. Definitely a night April would always treasure.

"Co'mere Red." She turned at the sound of his voice and saw him sitting criss-cross applesauce on her giant giraffe pillow pet. The sight of it almost made her burst into laughter. She placed herself next to him and his arm immediately wrapped around her and he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sooo what's in the picnic basket?"

"Just a meal cooked by Casey Jones." He said proudly. "Betcha thought I couldn't cook."

"You can't cook."

"Oh-o-oh I believe _this_ ," He held up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "begs to differ."

"Babe making a sandwich doesn't count as," she stopped herself suddenly as she looked at the pride that was on his face. He put so much effort into this and actually took the time to 'cook' them some sandwiches. The whole situation was completely adorable and she couldn't help but smile. Ruffling his hair with her hand, she kissed his cheek and grabbed the sandwich.

"It looks delicious!"

Casey smiled proudly, fixing his hair again before grabbing a sandwich of his own. He was so happy she was enjoying everything he did for her. He **totally** succeeded as a boyfriend.

"Good."

April swiped some jelly on his lips and he flicked his tongue out to eat it.

'Mmmm."

She giggled and Casey squeezed her tighter. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Alright guys remember we go in there at 10 o'clock." Donnie spoke from a rooftop across from April's apartment, pacing back and forth frantically.

"Why are we even going in there again?" Mikey asked, irritation smeared all over his words. Donnie had pulled him away from video games so they could sit on a rooftop, which pissed Mikey off.

"To show our excitement and appreciation for April and Casey's relationship and 1 year anniversary!"

"Oh right because they _totally_ want us to come in and celebrate their anniversary with them. Come **on** Donnie we don't belong in there. The point of celebrating an anniversary is to have sex. And I have no desire to watch that happen."

"Shush Raph. This is part of the plan. It is completely acceptable for us to join them in the festivities."

"The festivities... taking place... in April's bedroom... Okay I think Raph's right man."

"See even _Mikey's_ catching on. Stop being so dense."

"I am **not** being dense you overgrown pickle!"

Raph immediately jumped on to Donnie and they both started to wrestle. Mikey erupted in laugher.

"Guys. Stop!" Leo spoke sternly, but none of them even turned to acknowledge him. "Guys. Hey. Helloo. Your **leader** is talking to you. Ugh. Guys!"

"The team's looking _great_."

The familiar silky voice caused a groan to leave Leo's lips. She was the last thing he needed to deal with right now.

"Now's not a good time."

"Oh gee I'm _sorry_. Maybe I should call your secretary and make an appointment to kill you. What time works for you? How about 9 o'clock tomorrow?" Her sarcastic response earned her an intense eye roll from the blue-masked turtle.

"Hahaha making appointments to kill someone. That's comedy gold!" Mikey came walking up and put his arm around Leo, giggles pouring out of him.

"I like him." Karai smirked and cocked her hip to the side.

" **Now** you actually listen." Leo growled at Mikey and Mikey immediately started walking backwards. The amount of anger coming from Leo was frightening.

"I suggest you get the hell outta here." Raph barked at Karai and she smiled.

"It's so cute how he honestly thinks he's scary." Leo couldn't help but smile at her annoying comment, which only made Raph angrier.

"I'm gonna rip that stupid smirk off your face. **Then** we'll see if you still think I'm 'not scary'." He ripped out his sai and walked in between Karai and Leo, his muscles shaking with anger. His mind began to go over every possible way he could destroy the kunoichi.

"Sounds fun, but maybe next time Raphael. I have things to do. Try not to miss me Leo." She blew a kiss towards him and flipped off the rooftop. Leo felt his cheeks flush and turned away from his brothers, not wanting them to see the red tint on his cheeks. Raph glowered and the jealousy was obvious in his face. Leo hated everything about the situation. He had always had a crush on Karai. Everything about her was.. beautiful. She controlled his thoughts and entered all his dreams. But recently, he started to develop, admittedly disturbing, feelings for Raph. He had no idea who he wanted more.

"Let's go." Raph's voice was rough as he started walking towards the direction that Karai had jumped.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh after her Leo, duh." Raph huffed and Leo glared at him.

"I'm the leader Raph I tell us when we're going to go places."

"Oh la dee da excuse me oh great one. Sorry I didn't give you the honors. Say it then."

"No. We're not going."

"NOT GOING? What the fuck is wrong with you? We can't just let her get _away_. Last I checked she was in the Foot Clan. I mean they are the fucking enemy. If she was Shredder you would-"

"Well she's **not** Shredder, is she?"

The two oldest brothers stood there, glaring into each other's eyes. Their argument escalated quickly and they both shook with anger. Leo could tell why Raph was so mad and he wished he could say something that would make Raph feel better, but he knew he couldn't. He knew Raph had _reason_ to be jealous, a realization he wished he didn't have to come to.

Donnie and Mikey stood awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with the situation. Mikey looked over to Donnie, hoping the 'smart guy' would come up with a plan. Donnie silently shrugged his shoulders and Mikey sighed. Donnie pulled out his t-phone and his eyes went wide as he saw the time.

"It's 10! Let's go!" Donnie said excitedly, only realizing _after_ he spoke that he probably shouldn't have said anything. That mistake actually got a face palm from _Mikey_.

Leo took a deep breath and turned to start walking towards April's house and the other brothers followed suit.

"Careful Donnie. Saying 'let's go' is only for **leaders**." Raph mumbled and Leo only looked at him in anger, being too mad to even say anything. It took everything in Mikey to not laugh.

They reached April's window and Donnie turned towards his brothers before he knocked on the window. He was afraid to say what he was about to say, but knew he _had_ to do it. He wasn't about to let Raph and Leo's stupid argument ruin April and Casey's night.

"Maybe you guys should resolve your problems before we go in there." He said timidly. Raph and Leo stared at him for a moment and then Leo started to smile.

"Aw don't worry Don. We're fine!" He said happily and looked at Raph. "Right man?"

Raph was in complete shock. Why the Hell would Leo think they're fine? He stared back and Leo and then realized what he was doing. He hated having to pretend like he wasn't mad but Leo was right... They needed to keep that on the down low.

"Yeah. Totally." He said as happy as he could and Donnie smiled in content as his big hand tapped the window.

* * *

April's mouth smashed against Casey's. A moan left her mouth as their tongues twirled together. She straddled him and started to move her pelvis back and forth against him. A moan left his mouth which made her smile.

"I love you." She breathed in his mouth and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, loving the feeling of her figure in his arms. Her hands started to tug at his pants and he felt his cock get harder. He needed her **so bad**.

"I want you." He breathed and she grinned. She started to take her shirt off, when there was a sudden knock at the window. Casey's eyes went wide.

"Fuck."

"Who's that?" April questioned, annoyed.

"The guy's. I told them they could come at 10. I totally lost track of time."

"Come on Jones! I was so in to that."

He pulled her closer to him, his voice lowering.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." He started to kiss her again, but she pulled away and laughed.

"I don't think so. Come on we'll let them in. And then," she kissed his forehead, "we can finish what we started."

Opening the window she found the turtles standing on her fire escape, Donnie holding flowers and a photo album in his hands.

"Hey!" They all said in unison, Donatello's voice noticeably more excited than the others.

April leaned in and hugged them all.

"Hey you guys. You didn't have to get us presents! You guys are so sweet."

"Any girl willing to spend a whole year with _Casey_ deserves presents." Raph said sarcastically. Casey shot him an unamused face.

"Don't worry, Raphie's just jealous you stole his boyfriend." Mikey said through grinning teeth and Raph slapped the back of his head. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"It's a celebration. We had to get you presents." Donnie smiled and April gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much Donnie." Donnie was undoubtedly her best friend. He was always there for her and they understood each other better than anyone else in the world. She was so thankful to have him in her life. "Come in you guys!"

As they walked in Raph leaned over to Casey.

"Honestly, did we interrupt romance time?"

"Oh hell yeah. Things were getting so hot!"

"I tried to tell skinny we shouldn't come but he insisted." Casey laughed.

"It's okay man. Glad to see ya." Casey gave him a side hug and Raph shook his head.

"So you were having a picnic? Cute." Leo smiled and Casey's prideful look appeared on his face again.

"Yessir. I can be romantic when I want to!"

"I'm impressed Jones." Leo smirked.

"Leo's wishing he could do something like this for _his_ girlfriend." Mikey said mockingly and the tension between Raph and Leo literally hurt Raph. Oh God Mikey always said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I don't _have_ a girlfriend." Leo said irritated, and the anger from the argument began to fill him once again. He wanted to slap Mikey for bringing that up, but knew he needed to keep his cool and not let anyone catch on.

"Oh come on Leo we all know there's something going on with you two!" Donnie chimed in and Mikey high-fived him. Leo wanted to scream. They needed to get home and out of there as fast as possible.

"This isn't about **me**! It's about April and Casey. Donnie, give them their presents so we can go." He said, hiding his irritation as well as he could.

Donnie smiled gleefully and handed them the photo album he spent a whole week working on. Inside was filled with photos of the whole year they had spent together.

"Donnie. This is absolutely wonderful!" April said happily and Casey nodded his head in approval.

"Yeah it actually is. Thanks scrawny."

"Don't mention it toothless."

"You guys are so wonderful. Thank you so, so much!"

"Aw it was nothing April. We're just the coolest guys ever." Mikey said coolly, and pretended to put sunglasses on.

"We should probably get going guys." Leo ordered and they all stood up.

"Goodnight love birds." Raph called out as they quietly left the room.

Casey turned his head towards April who was flipping through the pages of the photo album. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Well... Where were we?"

* * *

The turtles entered their lair, Mikey letting out a very long, over exaggerated yawn.

"Well... I'm off to bed. I'm soooo exhausted."

"Yeah I think you made that pretty clear." Leo mumbled.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him and ran off to his room. Donnie quietly entered his lab and left the two older brothers alone in the living room. Awkwardness suddenly filled the air and Leo looked down at his feet, fearful to make eye contact with Raph. There had been so much tension between them the whole night and now they were forced to deal with it.

"Well." Raph blurted out and Leo quickly looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I guess I'll go to bed." He grumbled and started walking towards his room.

"Goodnight." Leo called out to him and Raph shut his door. He sighed and sat down on the couch, his hand covering his forehead. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind, he wished he could just turn it off. Why was Raph mad at him? It's not like he did anything. It was all Karai. **Karai**. There she goes again, forcing her way into his thoughts. God, he couldn't ever let that girl go could he? That's why Raph is mad at him. He can see. They all can _see_ it. How hopelessly in love with her he is. It was pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He desperately wanted to be able to feel her. To kiss her lips. To hold her in his arms. To run his fingers on her soft skin. Just like Raph had done that night he...

Leo shook his head.

His breath started getting faster and he stood up, needing to walk. To eat. To do _anything_ that would make him stop thinking. Stop **regretting**. So much shit had happened and he didn't know what to do anymore. He found himself walk to his room and threw himself onto his bed. Rubbing his eyes roughly with the palms of his hands, he tried some meditating breaths. Maybe that would finally get him to relax.

He wondered if Raph would come again tonight. He had every night for the past month. Things had changed so fast. One day he looked at Raph like his brother and the next... Like an object of _lust_. It was wrong. The whole thing was so wrong. The fact that Leo hoped he would come was wrong. The fact that he looked at Raph the same way he looked at Karai was **wrong**. But he couldn't stop. They were in too deep. The realization made his stomach knot up and he wanted to scream.

What was it about Raph that made Leo _want_ him so bad? He was nothing but mean to Leo and irritated the shit out of him. But Leo knew he was so much more than that. Raph showed Leo sides of himself no one had ever seen before. His soft side. The side that cares and touches with tenderness. He gave Leo a piece of himself that no one else had. It made Leo feel special. Like he was actually worth something. Raph was... **addicting**.

"Well Leo. You're 19 years old. Still live at home. Hopelessly in love with a girl that wants to kill you. And hoping you'll have sex with your brother tonight." His voice was deadpan. "Totally winning." He said sarcastically and actually laughed at himself. He was an idiot and he knew it. But what could he do? _I should pick one. I mean I can't have them both. Although I don't **actually** have Karai so really there's no need to make a decision. I mean I'll just hide my fantasies of her from Raph and then he'll stop getting angry and jealous. Though it is pretty cute when he gets angry. But still, it gets annoying after awhile. _ He nodded his head at his decision. _It's perfect._

Satisfied with himself, he crawled up and under the blanket. He was disappointed to not have Raph tonight, but it would be nice to get a good night's sleep for once. Smiling, he closed his eyes, and began to drift off to sleep.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

 _It's Raph_.

Suddenly getting to bed early wasn't very appealing anymore. Leo opened the door and Raph immediately slammed into him, their lips smashed together. Leo's breath hitched and he grabbed at Raph's mask.

"I thought you were angry at me." Leo spoke in to the kiss.

"I am." Raph said, angrily.

"Then why are you-"

"Shut up." He grabbed Leo tighter and the kinky side of him only get more aroused at his brother's tighter grip. They both knew it was wrong. They both felt the sinking feeling in their stomachs as they fucked each other in Leo's room, quiet so they don't wake the others, but they _needed_ each other; _thirsted_ for each other. They found something in each other that was too powerful for them to fight. The lust between the two was too strong. A mistake they both knew they'd soon pay for. But until that time came, they both revelled in each other's bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far! Your reviews are very much appreciated :D**

* * *

 _Dammit._

Raphael paced back and forth on the rooftop; the gravel was rough against his feet and his body tensed with every enraged breath.

 _Why would he ever waste his time with such a whore._

The thought of her made him want to scream. She was nothing but cruel and annoying and yet Leo **loved** everything about her. He saw how Leo would look at her, the way he'd lighten up whenever she was around... The way he'd **smile**.

Raphael's chest heaved in and out, heavier and faster. He could feel his heart begin to race as the anger consumed him. His hand immediately shot towards his sai and he whipped it out; stabbing it into the 'Chris Bradford Dojo' billboard sign.

 _He deserves so much better than her._

He jabbed it in again.

 _I show him sides of me I'd never trust with anyone else..._

His jaw clenched as he jammed it in again; the veins in his arm bulging out.

 _...And this is how he thanks me? By making goo goo eyes at that bitch._

He shouted in fury and jammed it in one more time, this time pushing all the way through up to his elbow.

Standing for a moment with his arm still in the sign, he took a few deep breaths. Trying to calm himself down before he got so mad he'd just rip the whole sign off and chuck it off the roof. Closing his eyes, he began to count. Raph hated this. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Leo, but with Karai constantly around he knew that's likely where this was headed. He hated her. So much. If only he could slice her head off her body, then she'd leave him alone. God, did he hate that woman.

"You stuck?"

 **He wanted to scream**. This was the last thing Raph needed at the moment. His head tilted back as he let out an exasperated groan.

"Get the fuck outta here." He growled.

"Ooh someone's mad.. What did Leo do this time?" Her mocking tone was enough to make Raph cringe with anger. _I hate the way she says his name_.

"I told you to leave, Karai." He ripped his hand out of the sign and turned around to face her, pointing his sai at her. " **Now**."

Karai's eyes narrowed as she came closer to the terrapin. She was careful with her movements, knowing the guy's inhuman strength... especially when he was angry.

"You know Raph, talking about your feelings really helps. I'm here to listen."

He knew she wasn't being honest. Of course she doesn't care about him. If she did, then she would fucking leave Leo alone.

"Bullshit." He scoffed. "I don't want help from anyone. Especially from **you**." He sneered.

"I'm hurt really." She put on a fake hurt face. Raph shook his head in irritation.

"I'm done playing around." He ran right towards her, sai pointing right for her head. She only had seconds to react and she quickly grabbed out her tanto, blades connecting at just the last second. He pushed hard into her sword and she knew he could easily over power her this way. She jerked her wrist and kicked him hard behind the knees. He fell forward and she wasted no time to jump away and grab the arm that held the sai. She ripped it back and stuck her foot on his face. Raph heard the terrifying popping in his shoulder and he grunted with pain. _The bitch dislocated my shoulder_.

"Aww did I hurt you?"

Her voice made him well up in anger and his free hand grabbed the blade he kept in his plastron and he quickly came up and slashed her arm. She yelped in pain, letting go of his arm and he kicked her away with his legs. Standing up, he grabbed his shoulder and popped it back into place. The shot of pain made him clench his teeth. His whole shoulder was warm and tender.

Karai stood up, grabbing her arm where he had sliced her. It was a deep cut and she closed her eyes, trying to control the pain. _Showing pain is weakness_. She chanted in her mind, just as Shredder had taught her.

"You doing okay princess?" Raph mocked this time. She slowly opened her eyes, the usual smirk returning to her face.

"Only worried you won't be able to keep up. I was hoping for some **good** entertainment tonight."

Raph cracked his neck and they both readied their stances again. Charging at each other fast. The metal bashing against each other.

* * *

April walked into the lair and immediately saw Mikey watching 'Impractical Jokers' on the T.V. He was erupting with laughter and April smiled at the sight.

"Hey Mikey. Where's Don at?"

"Where do ya think?" He said sarcastically. "Donnie _lives_ in the lab."

April laughed and quickly made her way in. The lab was a mess. 'A beautiful mess' as Donnie would put it. There were inventions and projects in progress spread all about the room. Test tubes could be seen in every location and somewhere in the mix of chemicals and papers you'd find Donnie: his tongue out, a beaker in hand, and his lab coat on.

She spotted him over by Raph's 'shellcycle', and she guessed it was because Raph broke it...Again.

"Time to talk?"

He jumped in surprise.

"Whoaaa." She put her hands out and giggled. "Did I scare you?"

"Eh heh. Sorry about that." Donnie shook his head at himself. "I was way too caught up in what I was doing to act like a ninja."

April laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Donnie smiled and squeezed her tight before turning back towards the bike.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Eh got angry and rammed it into a building. I've told him a thousand times he needs to stop having temper tantrums on the bike. But all that does is cause him to have **another** temper tantrum because I used the word 'temper tantrum'. Agh! It's exhausting." He ranted and April smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That must be so difficult. Gee Donnie, how do you deal?" She joked.

"Aw shush." He put down what he was doing and turned his head back towards her. "Come here for any particular reason? Or just wanted to come visit the smartest guy you know?" He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Just wanted to talk."

"Oh cool. That's fine by me. It's nice to have a little company in here."

"You should get the guys to come hang in here with you sometime." Donnie's eyes went wide at her words.

"Are you serious? If I **ever** let them in here, the entire place would fall apart! They'd somehow manage to destroy everything I own. It'd be a total disaster."

She laughed at the thought of it and nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess that's true. That wouldn't end well."

"No. Definitely no." Donnie laughed. "So... How are you and Casey doing?"

"We're good! We're really, really good." She looked into his eyes, trying to show him with her own just how genuine she's being. "I really like him Donnie. Like, I don't wanna be one of those girls that jump so fast into things, but I really feel like he could be the one."

Donnie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was never _against_ their relationship but he would admit he had his doubts. They were just so different, he never could see how April would ever end up with a guy like Casey. And he was certain a guy like Casey never thought he'd score a girl like April. But here they were now: dating for more than a year and madly in love with each other.

"That's amazing." He smiled. "I'm so happy for you April, I really am." Donnie loved April. Not the same way Casey did. He loved April like his sister; his best friend. He cared deeply about her and was so grateful to have her in his life. No one could ever really understand Donnie until April came along. He only wanted the best for her and hoped that Casey would be more than enough for her.

"Hearing you say that makes me feel so much better about everything. Your opinion matters so much to me."

"Well I mean if the smart guy thinks your making a bad decision then he's probably right." He joked and she playfully hit him on the head.

"Has Raph come back yet?" Leo's voice suddenly sounded through the lab, and April and Donnie's heads turned simultaneously to look at him standing in the entrance.

"I didn't know he left?" Donnie said, confused.

"Oh. Yeah. He uh- Well he just uh went out to.. cool off I think." Donnie noted Leo's stuttering in his mind.

"Oh I see. You two get in another fight?"

"Nah. I think he just got mad cause he couldn't open the pickle jar." Leo said nonchalantly and laughed. "I'll let you two finish your moment alone. Promise I won't tell Casey anything." He teased and raised his brow for added effect. April's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Leo! Just get out of here!" She yelled, pretending to be mad. Leo smiled and left the lab and April turned back to Donnie. "He's so funny."

"Yeah." Donnie looked obviously distracted and April's brows furrowed.

"Don? Whatcha thinking about?"

"What am I-" He shot back to reality and quickly shook his head. "Ah hey sorry about that. I was just thinking about something."

"What is this 'something'?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Just little happenings around the lair." He wasn't looking at her as he spoke; too busy going over everything in his head. "It's probably nothing."

"Well just tell me. Who does it involve?" April's curiosity was piqued by this point and she desperately needed to know what the hell Donnie was talking about.

"Uhh it's just-" Donnie looked down at his wrist. "Oh man would you look at the time! It's dinner time. Oh boy am I hungry. Come on April let's go eat!" He got up fast and headed for the door. He knew she wanted to know badly and she probably would bug him about it later, but he needed to buy time. He just couldn't tell her yet. It was something so weird and... Wrong. Something he definitely needed to figure out more information on first before he told anyone else about it. He hoped he was wrong because if he wasn't then... He had no idea what to do next.

* * *

Their weapons thrashed violently together, both opponent pretty equally decorated with bruises and blood. Raph panted, his anger being his only driving force. Karai appeared calm on the outside, but inside she was hurting badly... and _exhausted_. But they both knew this fight would only end with one of their heads on the floor.

"Getting tired?"

Raph threw a punch for her head, but she dodged it with ease and swung her right arm and it connected with the side of his head. He wiped his mouth.

"Nah I could do this all night."

"Really? Cause you're looking pretty sloppy." She threw another punch at him again and hit him right in the plastron. She sweeped her leg and knocked him down, immediately placing herself on top of him, with her sword at his neck. "Leo wouldn't be happy."

There she goes again. Bringing him up. Just something as simple as Karai speaking about Leo made Raph mad. _How dare she._

"Stop talking about him." He ordered and didn't really mean to say it out loud. Karai's brows furrowed and she was immediately intrigued by this strange new demand of his.

"Why's that? You guys in a fight again like I thought?"

"NO. Now just stop. Stop fucking talking about him."

"Hmm." She narrowed her eyes and tried to see if she could figure out what was going on. Why didn't he want her to talk about Leo? Did he really hate his brother that much just the sound of his name pissed him off? Knowing Raphael, it could possibly be true. So of course she **had** to keep talking about him. "Well I like talking about _Leo_. He's _verrry_ interesting."

"I. Said. **Stop**." Raph could feel the, as Donnie puts it, 'temper tantrum' building up inside of him. He was about to explode.

"I bet Leo would _love_ to see this. Me totally kicking your ass."

"Enough." He roared and grabbed her arm, ripping her off of him. He was _really mad_ now. His eyes were filled with fury and she could tell just by how strong of a hold he had on her when he picked her off of him like grabbing a grape off a vine. _Aw fuck_. She knew she needed to pay attention and move quickly. The dude was like the fucking hulk when he was mad.

Raph charged at her like a bull and began punching her repeatedly. The blows were hard and painful. She grunted with each one. He really seemed like an animal when he got this way. He kicked her hard and it sent her flying back. She pounded on to the ground, her tail bone hitting first. She hissed in pain.

"You need to calm down. Leo would hate how angry you've gotten." Her words ignited the flame inside him and he came running at her, about to leap on to her body. Her eyes widened at the sight. _He's gonna fucking crush me_. She rolled quickly and he landed on the rooftop. He looked over and couldn't find her anywhere. Raph knew he needed to stop being so mad or else he wouldn't be able to fight right. But it was so hard once he got himself this worked up. If only Leo was there. He always knew what to do.

Karai hid in the shadow, taking a moment to catch her breath. She had never seen him this mad before. She wondered why in the world he got so mad. It was really weird. She'd have to worry about it later, because now was her chance to win this fight. She had the upper-hand with Raphael so mad like this. He lost all ninja senses... this would be easy.

"It's a shame you lost control like this Raph." Her voice came from out of no where and Raph looked around trying to find her. "I thought you might actually have a chance at beating me." Her blade suddenly appeared at his neck and his breath stopped. "But looks like you're just as pathetic as I thought you were."

She pushed him up against the wall, keeping her blade at his neck, and made sure to watch his movements so he couldn't pull any tricks on her.

"I must say you're quite entertaining. Maybe not as much as Leo, but you certainly have your moments."

Raph closed his eyes, trying to block her out as much as possible so he could calm down and think of a way out of this. No way in Hell would he let this be the way he dies.

"Your little temper is quite fun. Your older brother's too good at controlling it. It's so..boring. But you! Oh you let it come out don't you? Thanks for that. It makes for a great show."

She was making a mistake talking so much. It gave him all the time he needed to bring himself back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said coldly. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Oh I reallyyy wish we could sweetheart, but I'm gonna have to kill you now."

"No way you're killing me." He threw a smoke bomb in her face and quickly grabbed her arm so the sword left his neck. She coughed violently and he jumped away from her. "Bitch." Raph ran as fast as he could and left Karai there in the smoke.

* * *

April frowned. _It must be something really bad if he's not telling me._ She knew Donnie told her everything, so for him to not want to tell her this was **huge**. She tried to think of what could possibly make him so distracted and secretive, but couldn't think of any good answer. Sighing, she stood up and started walking towards the door. She suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket and grabbed her phone. A text from Casey.

 _[Hockey Boo]: u got dinner plans? :D_

She smiled and wrote back: _not yet ;P at the guys' house at the moment. Whyyy?_

 _[Hockey Boo]: come eat w meee. i'm so bored and alone._

She rolled her and eyes and sent him an 'okay' with one too many hearts. She'll have to bug Donnie about that secret later. Heading towards the door she shouted 'bye' to the guys and turned to leave when she bumped right in to Raph. Her eyes widened as she noticed all the bruises and cuts he had on his body. And how he was holding his shoulder.

"Oh my God. Raph! What happened?" She shouted and Raph pushed her out of his way.

"Just shut up." He said angrily and she frowned at him.

"What the Hell?"

"Raph?! Oh man what did you do? Get attacked by a bear?" Mikey said in shock and Raph glaraed at him.

"Mikey. Shut up." Donnie said calmly.

"What? I'm being serious. The dude is messed up."

"I'm fine." Raph snapped at them.

"Obviously you're not Raph, look at you." Leo said, with worry in his tone. Raph stared at Leo for a moment before turning to enter his room.

"I just- I need to be in here." Raph spoke softer than before. Donnie took note of their exchange and Raph's immediate mood change.

"Just at least tell us who did this." Leo pleaded with him and Raph let out a cold laugh and looked Leo right in the eyes.

"Your girlfriend." And then he slammed the door. The room fell silent. Donnie and Mikey, sensing the tension and slightly both unsure of why there was so much tension between their brothers, slowly exited back to the kitchen. April pretended like she had a text and left the lair quietly. And Leo was left alone, with just his thoughts once again. He was in shock.


End file.
